


[Podfic] He Sees You

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Husbands, Introspection, Just ask David, M/M, Marriage Feelings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Podfic, Patrick looks good in glasses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Feelings, plot with some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: “Do you wear a lot of blue?” she asks. Cindy, her name tag says.She hands Patrick a pair of dark gray wire-frame glasses which he slides on until they hook behind his ears. And it’s not like—well everyone who knows him knows he likes blue. But he feels a little unsettled that this stranger picks up on it, like at she can see his whole life contained within the frames around his eyes.“Uh, yeah. I guess so,” Patrick says, taking them off again. This pair, like all the others she has given him, is exactly right and completely wrong.Or, Patrick gets glasses and thinks about identity. David helps.[Podfic of He Sees You, written by Distractivate]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] He Sees You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Sees You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282621) by [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate). 



  


**Text:** [He Sees You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282621)

**Author:** [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 1:17:35

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia802906.us.archive.org/27/items/he-sees-you/He%20Sees%20You.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Taking advantage of all this at-home time to try my hand at recording podfic. This is my first (finished) one. 
> 
> This fic completely blew me away when I first read it (and even more so when I was reading it again for this podfic). I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> My deepest apologies to Dolly Parton and Mariah Carey...
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282621) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
